A Lifetime
by Corrosionz
Summary: Life is continuous. Even if he could only be a chapter of her life, she was going to have to keep on living. For him. Pairings: Ichigo/Orihime; Ishida/Orihime


**Disclaimer: Bleach belongs to Tite Kubo and SP. I do not own or make any profit from the animanga.**

**Rating: G**

**Pairing: Ichigo/Orihime; Ishida/Orihime**

**Spoilers: None.**

**Warnings: Character death.**

_"I'm a man with no regrets. How lucky am I. You made my life, Holly. But I'm just one chapter in yours. There'll be more. I promise. So here it comes, the big one. Don't be afraid to fall in love again. Watch out for that signal, when life as you know it, ends." - P.S. I Love You_

* * *

_That _moment would never happen for her. Ever.

No chance to awkwardly bump heads in a strained but wanted first kiss.

No chance for a wildly colored wedding with strange themes from distant lands.

She would never hear the small pitter-patter of _their _children running up and down the halls.

Actually, that was all a little _too _hopeful. If she was being honest with herself, she'd never have the chance to watch him _walk away_.

Or would she ever have to fake a smile of happiness when her small friend told her their exciting news. '_We love each other. Even if he __**is **__an idiot._'

Yes, that seemed more realistic. She really needed to leave her world of rainbows and make-believe behind. No five lifetimes with five different careers. No five lifetimes loving the same man.

She could only have this **one**, war-filled lifetime.

This one that he did not even know he shared in.

This one that had taken him from her.

Her large tears fell down and littered his closed eyelids as she continually repeated herself.

**Over.**

"Soten Kisshun, I reject."

**And over.**

Her shattered hairpins did not even glow when she called out to them. They had forever been damaged in her carelessness.

"I reject!"

'"_Orihime, No!"' He hurried over to her, his dark eyes wide and worried._

_Strong arms encircled her and drew her close to him._

_A breath. A heart beat. A heart break._

'"_Ichi…go!"' She whispered, those abnormally sized eyes meeting his one last time._

_A huff of breath. A clattering of disfigured hairpins. A clanging of Zangetsu as it fell to the ground._

'"_Sorry, Orihime,"' He told her, his arms loosening from her waist as he fell backwards, dragging her with him._

_She reached. He left_

"Soten Kisshun-"

"Orihime, you-" An unsure voice tried from behind her.

"I-I-"

There would never be another scowl or misplaced blush whenever she said something strange to him; but so-very inviting. No more worrying.

Never would she have a chance to tell him-

"I reject!"

**And over**.

Rukia held onto Renji's forearm for dear life as the small group of friends listened to her sobs and strangled attempts to save him.

All those times he had protected her; fought for her.

Greedy. She had been greedy in wishing for five lifetimes with him. She would settle for one. Anything to just bring him back.

"I reject. I reject. I reject!-"

Fatigue settled upon her heaving shoulders and urged her head down to settle against his cooling and breathless chest.

"Please, Ichigo. You need to know. I need to tell you just how much I-" Orihime fell short as she let the deathly silence claim her heart.

Digging her hands into his singed robes, she let the tears fill the fabric, and let a smile dance over his pale skin.

If anyone was supposed to die first, it was supposed to be her. He was strong. He was Ichigo.

Nothing could beat him. He was the one that was supposed to be around forever. And a day after that.

Forever; just a chance for her to tell him…

"Thank you. Thank you for everything, Ichigo."

* * *

Years passed. Spiritual wars were still fought. The friends still stayed with each other. And Orihime took endless lessons from her friends and Haichi. And she learned how to hone her powers without her beloved hairpins (which she had framed and hung upon her wall).

They all aged and smiled and lived.

But still, she visited him everyday. Usually with Uryu at her side. He had not left her since the day after Ichigo had-

…

Really, Uryu had always been right there beside her. Through it all. For that, she was thankful.

So Ishida knew all her stories. All her thoughts and feelings. She talked aloud whenever she came here. Like somewhere; somehow, Ichigo was listening.

It was on their walk home one night that Ishida stopped and stared at the ground quietly.

"Eh…um, Uryu? Everything okay?"

The setting sun licked at his glasses, rendering his eyes invisible as she waited for his reply. The quincy had always had a strange habit of falling silent.

"He told me-"

Her heart fluttered as she patiently (impatiently) waited for him to continue.

"In Hueco Mundo…before we all separated to find an entrance; a sign of you…he pulled me to the side and gave me that hard look of his and said, 'Renji will watch over Rukia. And Chad and my dad will watch over Karin and Yuzu. But if something ever happens to me…ever…take care of Orihime, _got it_?'"

Uryu raised his chin to find Orihime smiling at him with misty eyes, "He said that?"

The quincy nodded, adjusting his classes in that peculiar way of his, "But…I would have done it either way. Just so you know."

Orihime walked over to him and touched his shoulder, "Thank you, Uryu, for telling me; for taking care of me; for coming here with me everyday. For everything."

"…"

Giving him a final smile, she turned to continue walking, when he spoke again, "I know that now's not the time to ask but…_Orihime_?"

"Hmm?"

'_Let me be your Ichigo, now.'_

"May I…have _one _of your lifetimes?"


End file.
